pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY032: Calling from Beyond the Aura!
is the 32nd episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis In an attempt to understand why her Lucario loses all control when it Mega Evolves, Korrina and the heroes travel towards the Pomace Mountains. However, an encounter inside a cave with a swarm of Noibat causes additional problems for the group. Episode Plot Ash and Korrina train before going to Pomace Mountains. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Lucario dodges. Lucario uses Bone Rush, but Pikachu evades. Pikachu retaliates with Iron Tail, but is countered by Power-Up Punch. Korrina cheers for Lucario, but remembers she should give orders, else Lucario may disobey her again. Bonnie tells them her brother made lunch, so Ash and Korrina stop training and go eating. Ash praises Clemont for making tasty food, as well as Bonnie, who helped him. Serena gives some Poké Puffs to Lucario, who likes them. Ash asks Korrina did she have Lucario for a long time. Korrina confirms, as she trained with it since it was a Riolu. She battled her grandpa's Lucario many times in many places. During this training, she met many trainers, including one that had a Mega Ampharos. Team Rocket overhears this and Meowth believes there is a Meowthite somewhere for him. Team Rocket plans on taking Lucario and create a Mega Evolution army. The heroes go through a tunnel to reach Pomace Mountains. They soon find more tunnels. Korrina does not want to wait much and takes a path. Team Rocket saw them and James reads the tunnels are inhabited by Noibat. Jessie has a plan, so James sends Inkay, who uses Psybeam on one. Noibat dodges and emits sound waves, causing more Noibat to be upset and attack Team Rocket. They also attack the heroes, who run off. Bonnie, Serena, Ash and Lucario come out, but see Clemont, Korrina and Pikachu are absent, who came the other way out. Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Lucario go back to search for the them, but realize that they might be outside. Clemont, Korrina and Pikachu went back inside to look for them as well, they also believe their outside. Neither side could't find each other and since it is getting dark, they decide to search tomorrow. Team Rocket isn't pleased either, since they didn't catch Lucario, but managed to split the twerps up. At night, Ash, Serena and Bonnie have dinner. Lucario does not eat, so they suspect it is too worried to be hungry. Bonnie tells it Korrina is with her brother, and even if he is sometimes clumsy, he can do well in tough situations, making Lucario less worried. Clemont gives Korrina some food and asks of Pikachu to eat up, since they will search for others tomorrow. Later, Clemont wakes up and sees Korrina cannot sleep. Korrina is worried about Lucario, since she was never without it. Clemont sees she is like Ash and Pikachu. Lucario cannot sleep either, even if Bonnie assures him Korrina is with Clemont. Korrina thinks about Gurkinn's words and Clemont suspects Mega Lucario couldn't hear her words. Korrina realizes her grandpa was right, she couldn't understand Lucario's feelings back then. Lucario trains, but stops remembering its fury when fighting Pikachu. Next day, Ash sends Fletchling to search for the others. Korrina, Clemont and Pikachu prepare themselves, but are attacked by Team Rocket, who plan on capturing Pikachu and the Key Stone. Clemont sends Bunnelby, while James sends Inkay, with headgear, and Jessie Pumpkaboo, with a device connected to the bottom. Meowth, with mechanical claws, and Wobbuffet, with a machine behind his back, also join the fight, for they powered them up with machines. Inkay uses Psybeam and hits Bunnelby, along with Pumpkaboo's Dark Pulse. Using Tackle, Inkay defeats Bunnelby. Clemont calls Bunnelby back and sends Chespin. Chespin goes to tackle, but Inkay dodges and Meowth uses Fury Swipes on Chespin, as well as Pumpkaboo's Shadow Ball. Korrina counts on Pikachu, who uses Thunderbolt. Wobbuffet uses Mirror Coat, reflecting back the attack. Chespin uses Pin Missile, but Wobbuffet counters the attack back. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but misses Inkay. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, but Pumpkaboo dodges, who hits him back with Shadow Ball. Fletchling found the others fighting Team Rocket. Lucario senses trouble through his Key Stone and Fletchling confirms the location. Pumpkaboo uses Dark Pulse, hitting Chespin and Pikachu. Meowth uses Fury Swipes and goes to hit Korrina, but Lucario arrives and counters the attack with Bone Rush. Ash, Serena and Bonnie arrive as well. Pikachu uses Electro Ball, but is countered back by Wobbuffet. Lucario asks Korrina for Mega Evolution. The heroes know what Lucario will get, but see they have no other choice. Korrina touches the Key Stone and Mega Evolves Lucario. Mega Lucario uses Bone Rush and hits Inkay and Pumpkaboo. Mega Lucario becomes furious and starts attacking the heroes, making Team Rocket think this is fun. Mega Lucario goes to hit Korrina, but seeing her Key Stone, it remembers the events of past days and stops the attack. Inside Mega Lucario's mind, Lucario goes towards the light and comes to its senses, hearing Korrina properly. Hearing Korrina's voice, Mega Lucario uses Bone Rush and hits Inkay and Pumpkaboo, causing Team Rocket to blast off. Korrina is pleased Mega Lucario heard her voice. Mega Lucario becomes furious again, but is too tired and falls unconscious. The heroes saw Lucario does not obey Korrina fully, since it is up to them to resolve this problem. Korrina is worried about Lucario and places her hand on its paw. Debuts Pokémon *Noibat *Mega Ampharos (fantasy) Quotes :"UGH! All of that power down the drain!" - Jessie :"Oh the pain and shame!" - James :"It always ends the same!" - Meowth Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon": Noibat (US) *"Pokémon Quiz": Ampharos (JP) *Similar to "An Elite Coverup!", Team Rocket also powers up Pokémon using devices. Gallery Ash and Korrina battle XY032 2.jpg Lucario is pleased with Serena's Poké Puffs XY032 3.jpg Korrina remembers training at various places XY032 4.jpg Team Rocket plans on catching Lucario and Pikachu XY032 5.jpg Noibat releases sound waves XY032 6.jpg Team Rocket is affected by Noibat's powers XY032 7.jpg Korrina and Lucario were inseparable XY032 8.jpg Lucario does not want to hurt anyone during its rage XY032 9.jpg Team Rocket faces Korrina and Clemont XY032 10.jpg Bunnelby is defeated XY032 16.png Korrina commands Pikachu to use Thunderbolt XY032 11.jpg Lucario blocks Meowth's attack XY032 12.jpg Korrina Mega Evolved Lucario to fight Team Rocket XY032 13.jpg Lucario sustains its fury XY032 14.jpg Lucario is tired from being angry XY032 15.jpg Korrina hopes the problem will be fixed soon }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes directed by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes animated by Masakuni Kaneko Category:Episodes featuring Mega Pokémon